


Silence of a Warlocks Secret

by JensenAckles13



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, mortal instruments AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus knew that no matter what, the sunset would never, ever change. Time would change, cars would change, people would die, but the sunset, throughout the centuries, was something that hadn't ever changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of a Warlocks Secret

Magnus gazed out across the ocean, watching the blast of reds, oranges and pinks of the sunset. It was always a glorious sight, one he’d come to love. It was truly beautiful; the colors merging together in one vast expanse of light. At one point, he’d think it ridiculous. Warlocks live for magic and fire, not for sunsets. But there was something oddly comforting about the sight. It was as if, for those minutes he was able to watch, his burden was no longer his. He’d often wondered what would happen to him in later time. People would die; people he loved- people _had_ died- and he would continue living, through centuries of war and peace, love and hate, silence and screams. The idea of living longer than anyone else was both frightening and sad.   
He’d been told before that as a Warlock, he loved too much. He gave his heart, he gave his soul, and he gave everything in between. He knew love wasn’t gentle. He knew it wasn’t perfect. But worst of all, he knew he’d never have that imperfect fairy tale ending that he so craved.   
The sunset, no matter how long he lived, no matter who he lost, would always stay the same. It would always give off beautiful rays of golden light, colors clashing in one big, breathtaking mirage.   
Today was different. He hated the sunset, hated watching it sink behind the golden clouds, and hated what it stood for. It meant the end of a time frame, the end of something that should have been endless. It meant the end of a life he could’ve saved, _should’ve_ saved.   
It had been seven years since the end of Alexander Lightwood- fifteen years since the end of Clarissa and Jonathan Wayland. Simon had lived alone, grieving over his loss. He had experienced the pain of immortality. And he’d found a way to rid himself of it.   
Magnus had once thought that impossible, killing oneself out of anger and sadness. He’d used to think it was something he’d never dream of. In some cruel twist of fate, it had crossed his mind many times in the past few years. He never quite could bring himself to do it, never could quite pick up the blade, never was able to pull the trigger.   
He’d always been optimistic. He was here for some sort of reason, whatever that reason may be, and he intended to find it. Now it seemed searching for that reason may be a futile attempt to find love.   
He had found love. Alexander Lightwood had been the first person he’d ever truly loved. Yes, he had loved many times before and yes, he’d had his heart broken many times before but Alexander was different. Alexander was special, rare. Magnus had never loved someone so much as he did Alexander. He still remembered the first time they’d met, twelve years earlier. Magnus had been making his way through Central Park when someone had come running into him, taking them both down. He’d looked to see a boy, who could have only been nineteen, with black hair and sparkling blue eyes, who looked pissed and terrified at the same time, rolling both expressions onto his handsome face. Magnus, who’d always been an expert observer, only had time to glance at him before he’d been up and running again in full Shadowhunter gear. He’d only had a split second to decide, and he took off after the boy. And then he realized, no one ran like that unless they had to, unless they were being chased.   
Magnus ran until the boy was within feet of him and let out a single command in a voice he knew couldn’t be ignored.

“Stop.”

And the boy had stopped. Magnus stopped too, tugging a controlling breath in and then standing lightly on the balls of his feet, turning slowly, trying to catch sight of whatever the boy was running from. And then he saw he wasn’t running from some _one_ , but rather some _thing_. The giant, looming shadow stopped moving, seeming to grow even larger. But the strange thing was, was that there had been nothing to cast the shadow. It had grown even larger, seeming to double in size, before moving forward with lightning speed, planning on enveloping the poor boy in darkness. Magnus only had a second to think. Had he been any slower, he knew Alexander never would’ve made it to twenty four. He had stepped in front of the boy, who was still standing where Magnus had told him to stop, planning on at least having a defiant, brave ending. As luck would have it, nearly both of them ended that day. Magnus had stood tall and strong, golden cat eyes blazing as he blue flames had roared to life in each of his hands. The shadow froze for a moment, even seeming to cower back. Behind him, he had heard the boy’s intake of breath but hadn’t turned, instead keeping his gaze on the shadow.

“Go back where you came from,” he had growled lowly at the shadow demon. “You have no quarrel with this boy. Leave now, or I shall simply force you to.” The shadow had seemingly laughed, and darted forward again. Latin floated smoothly from Magnus’s tongue, the flames in his hands growing as his voice did. Magnus felt the energy draining from him, exhaustion hanging over him like a cloud. The spell needed to cast this demon back to Hell was stronger than he’d anticipated. It was a strong demon; it would’ve had to be, in order to appear in shadow form. The last Latin word flew from his lips and the demon let out an unearthly shriek. Magnus’s blue flames consumed the demon, taking it back where it belonged. Magnus had stumbled into the surprised boy before darkness consumed him.   
He remembered waking up to concerned sparkling blue eyes looking down on him. He remembered reaching over from his laying down position and taking the boy’s hand, shaking it.

“Magnus Bane,” he’d said in a tired voice, though his eyes had been alight with curiosity. He remembered watching those full lips curve up into a warm smile.

“Alec Lightwood,” the boy had replied, keeping their hands clasped a moment longer than he should have.   
It had been one of the best days of Magnus’s life. No, he wasn’t fond of passing out in front of people he was interested in, but he had met the love of his life. The person he’d give his immortality for.  
He’d never grown old with someone he’d loved, never gotten the chance to do so. It was something he’d always wanted to do, something he could only dream of doing. Five years later, and his dream was shot down along with Alec. In some cruel, ironic twist, he’d been planning on asking Alexander to marry him that day after he had gotten home from his latest battle. He was going to surprise him, tell him he’d found a way to get rid of his immortality and he’d wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alexander.   
He realized now that maybe he didn’t _deserve_ love. After all, everyone he’d ever loved had ended up dead, or hating him for something he couldn’t control, because he was a Warlock, an abomination. His own parents had given him away, his adoptive mother killing herself and his adoptive father trying to kill Magnus as a child once they figured out what kind of monster he was. People pushed him away, simply because he was a Downworlder, and no, they didn’t have hearts, they couldn’t love, they didn’t feel pain just like everyone else.   
He looked down at the gun in his hand, and sighed. He took out the clip and dropped it in the stretching fingers of the ocean, dropping the empty gun in after it, watching as the water took it deep into the ocean. He watched as the sun set to complete darkness.   
He turned and walked away from the beach, walked away from the gun, walked away from the sunset, the beautiful, breathtaking sunset. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, my friends, I've been very into Magnus Bane lately, but then, I'm always into Magnus Bane


End file.
